Carry on, love is coming
by Lucettefleurie
Summary: Après que Stiles se soit cassé le genou en ayant combattu dans le dernier le dernier désastre surnaturel, il a besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui. Et devinez qui est cette personne ?
1. Compagnie

**Coucou mes loulous, comment allez vous ? J'espère que ça se passe bien pour vous en cette période d'examens (qu'ils soyent passés ou non).**

 **Me voici de retour pour une nouvelle trad. C'est un two shot qui a été écrit par Finduilas qui m'a donné son autorisation pour la traduire. Rappellez-vous, c'est elle qui a écrit The truth about love (comes at 3am).**

 **J'ai décidé de revenir vers une traduction légère, simple, centrée sur le Sterek. Et il y a le shérif aussi ! J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.**

 **Pairing : Sterek**

 **Disclaimer : TW est à Jeff Davis et cette histoire est à Finduilas.**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse à la lecture.**

* * *

Son père n'était parti au travail qu'il y a 10 minutes et Stiles regrettait déjà la façon dont il avait insisté qu'il n'était vraiment pas nécessaire pour Mme Lieberman la voisine d'être à son entière disposition. Admettons que son père ne l'ignore complètement de toute façon et Mme Lieberman aurait insisté sur le fait qu'elle n'était qu'à un appel de là et qu'elle pouvait venir l'aider avec tout ce dont il avait besoin. Son père lui avait aussi donné une clé et ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'elle aille voir Stiles toutes les quelques heures.

Stiles grogna en direction du plâtre sur sa jambe et regarda la variété de gâteaux étalés pour lui sur la table basse, à portée de main. Est ce qu'il pouvait vraiment appeler Mme Lieberman pour aller lui chercher des Twinkies (1) qu'ils savaient être dans la cuisine ? Il y avait des chips, des Reese's (2), des Ding Dong (3), des Muddy Buddies (4) fait maison et une montagne de sodas prêts à sa disposition mais bien sûr, Stiles voulait ceux qui n'étaient pas à portée de main. C'était toujours lors de ces moments là.

Il envisagea brièvement d'essayer de se lever lui même et de clopiner vers la cuisine mais la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé de faire ça, il s'était fait hurler dessus par son père et avait fini écroulé sur le sol, des larmes dans les yeux à cause d'une douleur dans son genou. Donc ouais, ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée.

Il soupira et prit la télécommande, zappant les différentes chaines mais il n'y avait rien de bon à 15h de toute façon. Son père était au boulot, Scott chez Deaton (il faisait des journées en plus lors de l'été) et Stiles était tout seul à la maison, immobilisé après s'être cassé le genou à deux endroits, merci au dernier désastre surnaturel en date. Stiles était extrêmement fier d'avoir été un élément crucial dans ce combat surnaturel désastreux mais il aurait vraiment souhaité pouvoir le faire sans se condamner au canapé ou au lit pendant plusieurs semaines.

Oh ca promettait de merveilleuses vacances d'été…

On frappa légèrement à la porte d'entrée mais Stiles n'eut même pas eu le temps de dire quelque chose que la porte s'ouvrit et que Derek y montra sa tête.

« Les gens normaux frappent ! » souffla Stiles même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé en voyant la compagnie.

« J'ai frappé » dit Derek impassiblement en fermant la porte derrière lui.

« T'as même pas attendu que je te réponde ! » dit Stiles de manière indignée.

« Tu n'es pas autorisé à te lever, comment tu allais faire pour répondre ? » défia Derek en croisant les bras alors qu'il regardait Stiles.

« Très bien, continue à être méchant » Stiles leva les yeux au ciel « Mais tant que tu es là, tu peux aller me chercher des Twinkies qui sont sur l'étagère au dessus de la cuisinière ? »

Derek se retira dans la cuisine sans un mot. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un sachet de Twinkies dans la main.

« Oui ! » appela Stiles, extatique en tendant les mains vers Derek. Et bien, vers les Twinkies du moins.

« T'es un vrai gamin » grommela Derek alors qu'il laissait tomber sans cérémonie les Twinkies sur les genoux de Stiles.

Stiles l'ignora pour pouvoir attraper le paquet d'un des petits gâteaux avant de l'enfourner dans sa bouche dans son entièreté. Il ignora aussi la façon que Derek avait de regarder sa bouche avec un mélange de dégoût et de... et bien quelque chose que Stiles ne pouvait pas vraiment définir.

« T'en veux un ? » demanda Stiles en mâchant joyeusement la friandise.

Derek sembla hésiter, puis son regard se posa sur le tas de gâteaux sur la table basse et il haussa un sourcil comme pour demander la permission.

« Vas-y mec » sourit Stiles en faisant un signe en direction de la nourriture et Derek prit avec précaution quelques Muddy buddies pour les mettre dans sa bouche.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu fais ici de toute façon ? » demanda Stiles en déballant un deuxième Twinkies.

« Tu peux pas marcher » dit Derek en haussant les épaules tout en attrapant d'autres Muddy buddies

« Eeeett...? » Stiles fronça les sourcils, sa main se dirigeant sans s'en rendre compte vers le plâtre sur son genou.

« Et tu as besoin d'aide » dit Derek comme si ça expliquait tout.

« Est ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu es là pour m'aider ? » demanda Stiles et il se sentit immédiatement un petit peu mal pour le son incrédule de sa voix mais sérieusement ? C'était sûr que Derek ne suggérait pas de jouer l'infirmière de Stiles.

« Ton père ne peut pas s'arrêter de travailler tout l'été, pareil pour Scott et son travail chez le vétérinaire » dit nonchalamment Derek « Je suppose que Lydia, Allison et Kira... qu'elles viendront pour aider quand elles le pourront mais elles peuvent pas être là tout le temps et elles ne sont pas assez fortes pour te porter dans les escaliers... »

« Tu vas me porter dans les escaliers ? » Stiles s'étouffa avec son Twinkie.

« Est ce que ton père a réussit à t'amener là haut ? » Derek fronça les sourcils, détournant la question alors qu'il regardait les escaliers d'un air interrogatif.

« Je... » commença Stiles en faisant un signe de la main en direction du sol « On met un matelas sur le sol le soir. Je dors au rez-de-chaussée »

« Tu ne préfèrerais pas dormir dans ton propre lit ? » demanda Derek.

« Ouais et bien je préférerais avoir un genou qui fonctionne à nouveau » cassa Stiles parce que mon dieu, ça ne faisait que quelques jours et il en avait déjà marre « Mais on ne peut pas tout avoir n'est ce pas ? »

« Je ferais en sorte que tu puisses aller dans ta chambre le soir » dit Derek calmement, ne s'étant pas senti offensé par la façon dont Stiles avait haussé le ton.

« Et quoi ? » souffla Stiles « Tu vas venir tous les soirs et tous les matins pour être sûr que je descende à nouveau ? »

« Et bien je suis sûr que Scott peut aider quelques fois mais quand il ne peut pas alors ouais » Derek haussa les épaules, les yeux fixés sur les gâteaux posés sur la table basse même s'il n'en prenait plus. Stiles se disait que c'était pour ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.

Stiles déglutit, se sentant tout d'un coup gêné « Merci mais... » Sa voix baissa.

« Je vais voir ça avec ton père » dit Derek « Je suis sûr qu'il sera soulagé de savoir que tu ne seras pas seul durant tout l'été »

Stiles ne dit rien. Il voulait protester, il ne voulait pas que Derek se sente piégé à prendre soin de Stiles le temps qu'il soit coincé ici avec sa jambe dans le plâtre. Mais d'un autre côté... de la compagnie c'était bien et le fait que ce soit Derek... et bien, Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir réconforté par ça.

« Merci » dit Stiles en faisant à Derek un sourire reconnaissant.

« De rien » dit Derek en s'asseyant enfin sur le canapé à côté de Stiles en faisant attention de ne pas secouer son plâtre.

« Tu sais jouer à Call of Duty ? » demanda Stiles en prenant l'une des manettes de sa Playstation.

« Je sais jouer à Mario Kart… » offrit au lieu de ça Derek en plissant le visage comme s'il était légèrement embarrassé.

Stiles éclata de rire « Oh là là, ça va être drôle » Il fit un signe en direction du tas jeux vidéos sous la télévision « C'est là dedans, met le ! »

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, ils y étaient toujours. Derek savait comment jouer à Mario Kart, ils étaient même du même niveau si Stiles était honnête et Stiles n'eut pas à demander pour savoir que c'était probablement quelque chose qu'il avait l'habitude de faire avec ses frères et sœurs avant...

Stiles était sur le point de jeter une peau de banane devant le véhicule de Derek quand on frappa à la porte et que la voix joviale de Mme Lieberman se fit entendre.

« Entrez Mme Lieberman ! » cria Stiles alors qu'il mettait le jeu en pause et qu'il jetait la manette sur le canapé à côté de lui. Mme Lieberman se montra à la porte et Derek se redressa immédiatement, souriant poliment à la voisine de Stiles.

« Bonjour mon chéri » dit-elle « Oh je ne savais pas que tu avais de la compagnie... »

« Ouais hum » dit Stiles « C'est mon ami Derek. Derek voici ma merveilleuse voisine, Mme Lieberman »

A sa surprise, Derek se leva et se dirigea vers Mme Lieberman en lui tendant la main pour qu'elle puisse la serrer « Bonjour madame. Ravi de vous rencontrer »

« Bonjour mon chéri » sourit elle alors qu'elle serrait fermement la main de Derek et Stiles essayait vraiment de ne pas rire au fait que Derek se fasse appeler 'mon chéri'.

* * *

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Derek et Stiles savait qu'il avait été repéré.

« Rien » répondit-t-il de manière trop rapide et Derek se contenta de hausser un sourcil dans sa direction.

« Tu te tortilles depuis 20 minutes maintenant » dit Derek les yeux fixés sur Stiles.

Stiles soupira, pencha la tête en arrière contre le dossier du canapé et dit de manière dramatique « Je dois pisser »

« Oh » dit Derek. Puis il fronça les sourcils « Comment tu prévoyais de faire ça étant donné que tu es censé être seul toute l'après midi et la soirée ? »

Stiles grommela, ses joues se mettant à rougir alors qu'il attrapait une bouteille vide sous le canapé qu'il avait planqué ici.

« Oh mon Dieu t'es sérieux ? » demanda Derek et le choc présent sur le visage de Derek aurait probablement été drôle si Stiles n'était pas trop occupé à être mortifié.

« Et bien c'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup de choix ! » se défendit Stiles « Alors que mon père ou Scott peuvent pas me soutenir jusqu' à la salle de bain et je crois que Mme Lieberman se casserait en deux si je m'appuyais sur elle. Et personne n'est censé être ici avec moi dans le salon de toute façon et… »

« Tu ne vas pas pisser dans une bouteille » affirma Derek de manière grincheuse alors qu'il se levait du canapé et tendait les bras vers Stiles.

« Whoa, attend, qu'est ce que tu... » cria Stiles en poussant les mains de Derek.

« Tu veux aller aux toilettes ou non ? » dit Derek les lèvres plissées.

« Ouais mais... » soupira Stiles « Seigneur, préviens un homme... »

« Très bien » souffla Derek, puis il ajouta en articulant exagérément « Je vais te porter jusqu'à la salle de bain maintenant, pour que tu puisses pisser dans de vraies toilettes et non pas dans une bouteille en plastique ok ? »

« Tu vas m'aider à me lever et me supporter » clarifia Stiles parce qu'honnêtement, rien que de penser au fait d'être porté par Derek comme s'il était une sorte de princesse ou un truc comme ça c'était juste bien trop à supporter pour Stiles.

« Très bien » dit à nouveau Derek et il passa le bras de Stiles autour de son épaule alors qu'il l'aider à doucement se lever.

Ca faisait un peu mal même si Derek faisait attention mais ça aurait pu être bien pire et Derek portait assez de son poids pour que Stiles n'ait pas à poser sa mauvaise jambe par terre. Le bras de Derek était solidement enroulé autour de la taille de Stiles, le hissant pratiquement par lui même. Le bras de Stiles était enroulé autour de l'épaule de Derek. La peau de Derek était chaude et rassurante contre la sienne et Stiles commença à se demander comment il allait faire tout ça tout seul.

Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à la salle de bain et il y eut un silence gênant alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux debout devant les toilettes, les fixant comme s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment sûrs de ce qu'ils devaient faire maintenant.

« Je vais pas sortir mon pénis devant toi » dit finalement Stiles et oh là là c'est pas de cette façon là qu'il voulait le dire mais rien que de penser à Derek qui allait voir son pénis dans de pareilles circonstances... Oui très bien, Stiles avait pensé à d'autres situations dans lesquelles Derek allaient voir son pénis et toutes ces situations n'étaient que pour des raisons de fantasmes et Stiles ne s'était jamais, au grand jamais, dit que ça arriverait et peut être que la nature lui faisait une cruelle farce maintenant.

« Alors tu vas devoir t'asseoir parce que je ne te fais pas confiance dans le fait de ne pas tomber en urinant sur une jambe » dit Derek, ne laissant aucune place à la discussion.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour protester, pour dire quelque chose mais il ferma la bouche avec un « Très bien » exaspéré au final. Derek l'aida à s'asseoir sur les toilettes (son pantalon était toujours là merci beaucoup) pour le plus grand embarras de Stiles et puis il se glissa vers la porte avec un « Appelle moi si tu as besoin d'aide »

Stiles gémit parce que, sérieusement, c'était quoi cette vie ? Et ce fut seulement quand il réussit à baisser son pantalon de jogging jusqu'à ses hanches et à uriner qu'il réalisa qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucune utilité pour Derek de fermer la porte parce que son ouïe de loup garou entendait tout de toute façon.

« Fais chier cette vie... » marmonna Stiles en enterrant son visage dans ses mains.

* * *

Derek ne passait pas toutes ses journées avec Stiles. Des fois, le père de Stiles ne travaillait pas, des fois Scott était libre pour pouvoir lui tenir compagnie ou Lydia avec ou sans Allison ou Kira.

Mais dans l'ensemble, Derek était celui qui beaucoup de temps avec Stiles. Et pourtant il s'échappait à chaque fois que quelqu'un entrait, comme s'il était une sorte d'intrus, peu importe le nombre de fois où Stiles lui avait dit qu'il pouvait rester.

Derek attendait sur le porche quand Stiles et son père rentrèrent d'une autre visite à L'hôpital, le shérif faisant avancer la chaise roulante de Stiles jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda Derek quand Stiles ne lui dit même pas bonjour.

Stiles ne répondit toujours pas, il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de regarder ses mains qui remuaient sur ses genoux. Il ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix pour pouvoir parler.

« Ca ira Stiles » dit son père pour ce qui semblait être la 15ème fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le bureau du docteur.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Derek, sa voix maintenait remplie d'inquiétude.

« Il doit se faire opérer » dit le shérif alors que lui et Derek soulevaient le fauteuil roulant sur le porche et dans la maison.

« Oh » dit Derek quand ils furent à l'intérieur « Je croyais... je croyais que c'était déjà réglé ? »

« Ca l'était » dit doucement et prudemment le père de Stiles « Je crois juste que peut être ca n'a pas vraiment fait son effet »

« Je suis là tu sais » souffla Stiles en faisant sautiller sa jambe non plâtrée sans arrêt. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser, il se sentait tellement nerveux, tellement nerveux, tellement...

« Je sais fiston » dit le shérif en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Stiles « C'est juste que tu n'as pas dit grand chose depuis qu'on a quitté l'hôpital et je sais que tu as peur »

Stiles renifla en essayant de se calmer « Etant donné que mon genou sera de cette façon, aucune raison de s'en faire pour un petit peu de chirurgie … »

Ouais et bien ça ne marche pas toujours comme ça » proposa doucement Derek.

« Derek, tu peux l'aider à l'amener au canapé ? » demanda le père de Stiles en sortant son téléphone de sa poche « Je vais appeler Parrish, voir s'il peut prendre ma garde et... »

Stiles leva brusquement la tête « Quoi ? Papa non ! »

« Je ne veux pas te laisser alors que tu es bouleversé Stiles » dit son père, la peur étant visible dans ses yeux.

« Non papa... » Stiles secoua la tête, levant le bras pour poser sa main sur le bras de Derek « Derek est là. Ca va aller je te le promets »

Son père plissa les lèvres et expira fortement par le nez. Son regard oscillait entre Stiles et Derek, comme s'il réfléchissait si oui ou non, Stiles essayait d'être fort pour lui. Du coin de l'œil, Stiles put voir Derek faire un brusque hochement de tête en direction du shérif, comme s'il lui disait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que son père pouvait voir dans ces yeux mais ça devait le rassurer assez pour que la tension dans ses épaules parte un peu alors qu'il acquiesçait en soufflant.

« Ok » dit son père puis il leva les bras pour les enrouler autour de Stiles et celui ci se retrouva soudainement englouti dans une étreinte familière « Tu m'appelles quand tu as besoin que je rentre à la maison d'accord ? »

Stiles acquiesça autant que sa position avec son visage écrasé contre le torse de son père le lui permettait.

Stiles se frotta les yeux alors que Derek accompagnait son père jusqu'à la porte et ils prirent un moment pour parler à l'extérieur, sans doute à propos de Stiles et sur le fait que Derek devait appeler le shérif ou alors le tenir au courant. Ca ne dérangeait pas vraiment Stiles, il comprenait. Et est ce qu'il se sentirait mieux en sachant que son père était rassuré ? C'était sûr. Il se sentirait probablement mieux si son père était près de lui toute l'après midi mais alors il aurait contenu son anxiété, en essayant de prétendre qu'il n'avait pas les pétoches de passer sur le billard.

Derek rentra, ferma doucement la porte d'entrée derrière lui et s'avança vers Stiles qui était toujours assis dans son fauteuil roulant.

« Allez » dit Derek en glissant un bras sous les cuisses de Stiles et l'autre autour de son dos.

Stiles aurait protesté, il aurait vraiment protesté mais pas cette fois ci. Cette fois, il autorisa Derek à le soulever et à le porter contre son torse. Stiles enroula un de ses bras autour du cou de Derek et peut être qu'il s'attarda un tout petit peu quand Derek le posa avec précaution sur le canapé. Peut être que Derek s'attarda aussi juste un tout petit peu.

« Alors... » commença Derek et il fit à Stiles ce regard et Stiles secoua la tête.

« Les hôpitaux, la chirurgie... ça me rend mal à l'aise c'est tout » Stiles haussa les épaules en évitant les yeux de Derek.

« C'est normal » dit doucement Derek. Stiles savait que Derek le regardait, l'étudiait « Tu veux en parler ? »

Stiles déglutit et il réussit à faire un léger sourire quand il regarda finalement Derek « Je préférerais pas »

« Ok » acquiesça Derek et il n'insista pas. Au lieu de ça il sortit une des boites sous la table basse « Catane ? » (5)

Stiles sourit et acquiesça. Il pouvait certainement botter les fesses de Derek dans un jeu de société là maintenant.

* * *

 **(1) Les twinkies sont des gâteaux fourrées à la crème.**

 **(2) Les Reese's sont des gâteaux au chocolat fourrés avec du beurre de cacahuètes.**

 **(3) Les Ding dongs sont des gâteaux au chocolat fourrés à la guimauve.**

 **(4) Les Muddy buddy sont des petits gâteaux fait maison à base de céréales, chocolat fondu, beurre de cacahuètes et sucre glace.**

 **(5) Catane ou les côlons de Catane est un jeu de société où il faut créer une colonie d'après ce que j'ai compris.**

 **Alors ? Comment vous trouvez ce premier chapitre ? J'avoue me demander si ça vous plaira étant donné que ça fait longtemps que je vous ai pas offert ce genre de trad sans prise de tête. Dites moi ça dans les commentaires mes loulous.**


	2. Réconfort

**Coucou mes loulous, me revoici pour le dernier chapitre de ce two shot.**

 **Comme certains le savent déjà, mon pauvre ordinateur est décédé il y a deux jours emportant avec lui le chapitre d'aujourd'hui qui était traduit. Il a fallut attendre qu'on me prête un ordinateur et que je traduise à nouveau le chapitre tout en copant avec le fait que je n'avais plus Word, pas non plus de guillemets français, ni de correction automatique (je fais pas mal de fautes de frappes). J'ai dû user de plusieurs stratagèmes (Word pad pour écrire, Google docs pour avoir des guillemets français et coller mon texte dans un mail pour avoir une correction automatique) pour pouvoir vous sortir ce chapitre. Autant dire que c'est épuisant.**

 **Bref je vous laisse à ce chapitre mes chers loulous.**

* * *

C'était comme si Stiles pouvait presque sentir sa présence a près que son père et ses amis soient partis et après que les heures de visites se soient bien terminées, Stiles savait juste que Derek rôdait près de la porte.

« Allez idiot » marmonna Stiles, toujours un peu groggy à cause de la chirurgie.

Il n'ouvrit les yeux que quand Derek se retrouva debout près du lit en train de regarder Stiles.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Derek, des rides couvrant son front alors que son regard balayait le corps de Stiles jusqu'à son genou relevé.

« J'ai sommeil » dit Stiles, sa tête se balançant sur le côté alors qu'il regardait Derek « Et j'ai mal »

« C'est douloureux ? » demanda Derek.

« J'ai eu des anti-douleur » dit Stiles en essayant de se relever un petit peu plus sur le lit mais Derek posa immédiatement une main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter « Mais ça fait fait un peu mal ouais »

C'était une preuve du fait que Stiles était vraiment à l'ouest car il ne comprenait pas ce que Derek faisait jusqu'à ce que l'autre homme ne pose sa main sur la cuisse de Stiles juste au dessus de l'appareil orthopédique.

« Qu'est ce que tu... ? » commença Stiles mais ensuite il y eut une sensation de fourmillement dans sa jambe et la douleur s'atténua instantanément alors que des veines noires grimpaient sur son bras.

Stiles reposa sa tête contre l'oreiller et fit un gémissement grave et étranglé dont il devrait avoir honte mais il n'avait vraiment pas pût s'en empêcher. La combinaison de la somnolence de la chirurgie avec les anti-douleurs et le fait que Derek ne prenne les derniers traces de sa douleur... Stiles n'avait jamais prit de drogues mais il était presque sûr que c'était ça, être drogué.

La main de Derek était toujours sur sa cuisse, présente et chaude et Stiles avait l'impression que sa peau allait commencer à brûler mais il ne voulait pas que Derek retire sa main, jamais. Parce que Derek voulait dire réconfort et réassurance, Derek voulait dire chaleur et soulagement et ce sentiment trouble au creux de son estomac et cette brûlure au milieu de sa poitrine et ...

Stiles marmonna quelque chose, ses lèvres en quelque sortes collées ensemble alors qu'il les claquait quelques fois et quand est-ce qu'il avait fermé les yeux ?

Et puis la main de Derek quitta sa jambe et Stiles ne ressentait plus de douleur mais il ne voulait quand même pas que Derek enlève sa main. Donc il tendit aveuglément le bras vers Derek en marmonnant quelque chose et lui même ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était et puis la main de Derek revint au dessus de celle de Stiles et celui-ci soupira de soulagement.

Il y eut une moquerie ou un rire (Stiles n'en n'était pas sûr) qui sortit de la bouche de Derek et puis la main autour de la sienne se serra un petit peu plus alors que Derek disait « Contente toi de dormir Stiles »

Stiles voulait protester, vraiment mais ce sentiment chaleureux dans sa poitrine sembla s'étendre et ses yeux étaient fermés de toute façon. Et avant qu'il ne puisse dire ou faire quelque chose, il s'assoupit.

* * *

Le bord du plâtre s'enfonçait dans le doigt de Stiles et pourtant, il essayait de l'enfouir un peu plus de toute façon parce que ça n'arrêtait. juste. pas. de. gratter.

« Pourquoi on n'a pas d'aiguilles à tricoter dans cette maison ? » souffla Stiles, le bout de son doigt n'atteignant pas vraiment l'endroit qui démangeait et argh, il devenait dingue. Voilà. C'était de cette façon qu'il allait perdre la tête. Pas à cause d'une sorte d'une ingérence surnaturelle, nope. Juste une démangeaison sous son plâtre qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre.

« Parce que ni toi ni ton père ne tricotez ? » dit Derek et bien sûr s'il commençait à utiliser la logique sur Stiles...

« Et bien l'un d'entre nous devrait clairement le faire » marmonna Stiles avant de gémir fortement alors qu'il retirait son doigt et qu'il frappait le plâtre pour faire bonne mesure ce qui ne fit rien pour stopper la démangeaison et réussit seulement de lui causer un sursaut de douleur.

« Arrête ça » claqua Derek et il glissa ses deux mains sous les jambes de Stiles pour les relever alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de Stiles sur le canapé, reposant ses jambes sur ses genoux.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il la ferma à nouveau parce que même s'il n'était pas sûr de ce que Derek était en train de planifier, Stiles n'y était absolument pas opposé.

« Où est-ce que ça gratte ? » demanda Derek de manière sérieuse.

Stiles bouda un petit peu, puis pointa du doigt l'endroit qui le démangeait sous son plâtre. Ce même endroit où il avait l'impression d'avoir un million de fourmis ou de puces ou un minuscule danseur de claquettes qui bougeait dessus, en avant et en arrière, causant à Stiles un inconfort insoutenable. En un instant, Derek avait sortit ses griffes, tranchantes et longues et...

« Qu'est ce que tu... » commença Stiles mais ensuite, Derek glissa son doigt sous le plâtre au niveau de la cuisse, le bout de sa griffe atteignant l'endroit exact et... « Oh mon Dieu ! » Stiles empoigna le dossier du canapé, essayant de ne pas pas convulser alors que Derek commençait à gratter et Stiles eut presque une érection instantanée parce que c'était tellement bon.

« Juste ici ? » demanda Derek, le bout de sa langue sortant au coin de sa bouche et il avait l'air tellement studieux alors qu'il grattait la peau de Stiles mais tout en étant assez doux pour ne pas le blesser mais c'était suffisant pour soulager Stiles de son inconfort.

« Ou... ouais, juste ici. Oh mon Dieu Derek » Stiles pencha la tête en arrière et il essayait vraiment de se calmer mais franchement ? Il pourrait presque ronronner ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Est ce que tu vas commencer à dire des choses dont tu ne te rappelleras pas à nouveau ? » sourit Derek en jetant un oeil en direction de Stiles pendant une fraction de seconde avant de se focaliser à nouveau sur la tâche de sa main.

« Huh ? » Stiles releva sa tête, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

Derek ne dit rien, il garda juste ce sourire sournois sur son visage et Stiles n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Stiles fronça les sourcils et puis tout son corps tressauta à nouveau parce que Derek le grattait un tout petit peu plus loin et... oh mon dieu c'était encore mieux.

« Peu importe » marmonna Derek, un sourire mystérieux sur son visage.

« Non, non, hey ! » dit Stiles en le frappant sur l'épaule « De quoi tu parles ? Quand est-ce que j'ai... ? »

« C'est bon » dit Derek mais ça ne répondait pas du tout à la question de Stiles et puis il demanda « Tu veux pas que j'aille te chercher des Twinkies ou quelque chose comme ça ? » Et ça aurait pût détourner la question si Stiles l'avait vue venir et il se contenta de s'en moquer.

« Non tu vas juste continuer ce que tu étais en train de faire » dit Stiles en faisant un geste en direction de son plâtre et la culpabilité s'installa presque instantanément, même si Derek continuait à sourire et à gratter l'endroit qui le démangeait « J'veux dire... » Stiles souffla en plaçant sa main sur le bras de Derek pour l'immobiliser pendant une seconde « Hey... tu sais que j'apprécie vraiment ça n'est-ce pas ? »

Derek haussa les épaules « C'est pas un gros problème Stiles... »

« Non, j'veux dire... tout » dit Stiles, sa main ne se retirant pas du bras de Derek parce qu'il avait besoin qu'il comprenne « Tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Le fait que tu ais en fait sacrifié tout ton été... »

« Je ne sacrifie rien du tout » dit Derek et en fait, on dirait qu'il le pensait vraiment.

« Allez, ça peut pas être ta définition de drôle » insista Stiles « Le fait que tu m'aides à aller aux toilettes, que tu me portes pour me faire monter et descendre les escaliers tous les jours, que tu me grattes l'endroit qui me démange pour l'amour du ciel ! Je suis sûr que tu avais de meilleurs plans pour l'été... »

« C'est bon » dit Derek en lui envoyant un rapide sourire qui disparût aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

« Ouais et bien... » murmura Stiles, en penchant légèrement la tête alors qu'il laissait doucement courir sa main sur le bras de Derek « Ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi »

Derek n'était pas doué avec les mots, Stiles le savait. Donc il ne s'attendait pas à un grand discours de révélation en retour. Ses actions parlaient plus fort que ses mots et la façon dont il prenait soin de Stiles pendant tout ce temps maintenant... ça parlait assez fort. Donc Stiles fut assez surpris quand Derek se racla la gorge et dit « Passer tout ce temps avec toi... t'aider, ce n'est pas un sacrifice »

La griffe de Derek était toujours sur la peau de Stiles alors qu'il parlait et il y eut un silence entre les deux hommes. Ce n'était pas inconfortable à proprement parlé mais Stiles n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qui se passait. Mais il avait le sentiment que c'était gros.

Et quand Derek bougea à nouveau, le coin de sa bouche tressautant alors qu'il glissait son doigt hors du plâtre de Stiles et qu'il l'agitait à nouveau sur la peau de sa cuisse, une rapide piqûre comme une aiguille se fit sentir contre la cuisse droite de Stiles avant qu'il ne rétracte à nouveau sa griffe.

« Oww ! » siffla Stiles en éloignant brusquement la main de Derek alors que Stiles le regardait la bouche grande ouverte, le mot 'indigné' marqué sur tout son visage.

Et Derek ? Derek était en train de sourire, glissant des regards vers Stiles du coin de l'oeil et il y eut ce sentiment léger qui se gonfla dans la poitrine de Stiles alors qu'il le regardait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Derek à la seconde où il passa la porte, un sac de nourriture à emporter dans ses bras alors que Stiles avait déjà fait la moitié du chemin en direction de la cuisine, sautillant sur un pied et appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte.

Stiles grogna au lieu de répondre (il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Derek revienne aussi vite) et il fit un pas de plus sur une jambe, ignorant la douleur brutale dans son genou alors que sa mauvaise jambe frappait quand même le sol.

« Stiles ! » appela Derek, le sac se retrouvant jeté sur le sol alors qu'il arrivait aux côtés de Stiles, ses bras s'enroulant autour de la taille du jeune homme comme ils le faisaient avec familiarité maintenant.

Mais Stiles essaya quand même de pousser les bras de Derek « Dégage » claqua-t-il.

Derek ne le laissa quand même pas et Stiles n'avait vraiment aucune chance contre la force de Derek.

« Qu'est-ce tu essayes de faire ? » demanda Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'essaye d'aller à la cuisine, de quoi ça a l'air ?! » rétorqua Stiles et il n'en avait vraiment pas l'intention mais il en avait tellement marre de cette merde, tellement marre de ne pas être capable d'aller et de se mettre debout comme il le voulait. Il avait besoin que ça se termine maintenant.

« On dirait que tu essayes de te faire du mal » souffla Derek en serrant un peu plus ses bras autour de Stiles à chaque fois que celui-ci essayait de s'éloigner.

« C'est pas ce que je fais à chaque fois ? » renâcla Stiles sans humour « T'es comme un satané superhéros et je suis celui qui finit par se casser le genou quand j'essaye d'aider un peu ! »

« Essayer d'aider un peu ? » Derek fronça les sourcils « Stiles tu nous à tous sauvé ! Sans habilité surnaturelle ! D'après toi qui est le héros ? »

« Quel héros ? » cracha Stiles « Je peux même pas aller à la cuisine tout seul ! »

« Pour l'instant » dit Derek de manière stressée en guidant Stiles vers le canapé et Stiles était trop fatigué pour même essayer de le repousser à nouveau « Et pendant ce temps, je suis là pour t'aider. Je peux aller te chercher quelque chose à la cuisine... »

« Ouais, non mais t'étais dehors à chercher à manger, pour moi encore une fois, ce que tu fais depuis des semaines maintenant ! » Stiles ne savait même pas pourquoi il criait sur Derek comme si c'était de sa faute. Il savait que ce n'était pas le cas, il savait qu'il était horrible et pas raisonnable et il méritait que Derek le laisse ici sur ses fesses et s'en aille. Mais, il savait que Derek ne ferait jamais ça.

« Mais je le fais n'est-ce pas ? » claqua Derek en retour en perdant un peu plus de son apparence imperturbable alors qu'il déposait Stiles sur le canapé, de manière remarquablement douce au vu du son de sa voix.

« Peut-être que j'aurais souhaité faire quelque chose pour toi pour une fois ! » cria Stiles, en repoussant les bras de Derek à la seconde où ses fesses touchèrent le canapé. Il y avait des larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux et Stiles se sentait horrible. Il se sentait comme un enfant capricieux et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de crier sur Derek, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas juste.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essayais de faire dans la cuisine ? » demanda Derek, sa voix étant soudainement apaisée, avec un regard inquisiteur en direction de Stiles.

Stiles soupira « J'essayais de t'apporter le poivre de cayenne » marmonna Stiles, ses épaules s'affaissant « Je sais que tu aimes en mettre sur tes frites et... » Il fit un signe sans enthousiasme en direction du sac de nourriture à emporter qui était toujours sur le sol.

« Tu n'avais pas de poivre de cayenne la dernière fois qu'on a mangé des frites... » dit Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ouais et bien... » dit Stiles en haussant les épaules « J'ai demandé à mon père dans prendre à l'épicerie »

Derek ne bougea pas, il resta debout à regarder Stiles et celui-ci avait peur de lever les yeux et de le regarder.

« Parce que c'est une autre chose que je peux pas faire moi même » ajouta Stiles en un murmure.

« Stiles... » chuchota Derek mais il resta silencieux pendant une seconde. Il prit le sac de nourriture et le plaça doucement sur la table basse avant de s'agenouiller devant le canapé, là où Stiles était assis.

Stiles renifla, passa le dos de sa main sur son nez, la mâchoire contractée. Il ne méritait pas que Derek soit patient avec lui, là maintenant.

« Si tu penses vraiment que tu n'as rien fait pour moi depuis que tu t'es cassé le genou... » commença Derek d'une voix légèrement étranglée « Alors je m'excuse »

Stiles osa enfin regarder Derek, le choc que Derek s'excuse auprès de lui...

« Parce que... » soupira Derek comme s'il avait du mal à sortir les mots « Parce que passer tout ce temps avec toi... c'est... c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je ne me sens plus seul... »

Stiles sentit l'air partir de ses poumons en entendant les mots de Derek, la façon dont Derek le regardait les yeux écarquillés et... les yeux presque tristes.

« Je sis désolé... » chuchota Stiles en secouant minutieusement la tête alors que ses yeux étaient ancrés dans ceux de Derek « Je voulais pas... »

« Tu me donnes quelque chose, Stiles » souffla Derek « Tu me donnes tellement plus... »

Stiles s'avança, plaça ses paumes de chaque côté du visage de Derek et posa fermement ses lèvres contre celles de l'autre homme. Peut-être que c'était une erreur, peut-être que Stiles interprétait tout de travers mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas embrasser Derek là maintenant. Et Derek fût décontenancé pendant peut-être une fraction de seconde avant de se pencher vers Stiles et de commencer à l'embrasser en retour, ses lèvres chaudes et souples contre celles de Stiles, ses joues rouges contre sa peau. Et toute la frustration, toute la colère et la douleur, toute l'irritation qu'il avait ressenti ces dernière semaines... tout s'évapora avec le baiser et Stiles fut complètement empli de quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose d'ensoleillé et de réconfortant, quelque chose de sincère, de riche... quelque chose comme Derek.

* * *

« Oh, non, non, non... » Stiles plaça sa main sur la jambe de Derek alors que celui-ci bougeait pour se lever du canapé à la seconde où le père de Stiles passa la porte.

« Bonjour les garçons ! » dit le shérif en enlevant sa veste alors qu'il fermait la porte derrière lui.

« Papa, tu pourrais empêcher Derek de se faufiler hors de la maison comme un voleur dans la nuit à chaque fois que quelqu'un entre ? » dit Stiles à la place d'un mot de bienvenue et tandis que Derek soupirait et faisait claquer sa langue comme s'il essayait de protester. Le shérif se contenta de sourire en direction des deux hommes et dit « Derek tu restes pour dîner »

« Voilà » dit Stiles de manière prononcée et Derek se réinstalla dans le canapé.

« Je vais faire des lasagnes » dit le shérif avec un grand sourire et Stiles commençait déjà à avoir l'eau à la bouche.

« Oh mon Dieu » gémit-il en se tournant vers Derek « Les lasagnes de papa sont les meilleures ! »

« Je peux vous aider avec quelque chose ? » demanda Derek au shérif.

« Non, non je peux gérer fils » dit le père de Stiles avec un sourire, puis il se dirigea vers les escaliers « Je vais juste me rafraîchir un peu avant de commencer. Vous deux vous… restez soft et tout ira bien entre nous ! »

« Pa-pa » appela Stiles avec un halètement alors que Derek grimaçait à côté de lui.

« Je suis pas aveugle Stiles ! » rétorqua son père alors qu'il disparaissait dans les escaliers.

Derek gémit alors qu'il enterrait son visage dans ses mains.

« Alors… » dit Stiles en jetant un œil à un Derek mortifié « On n'a probablement pas été aussi furtif après tout, quand mon père est rentré tôt l'autre jour »

« Ouais » murmura Derek « Je suppose qu'on était tous les deux un peu essoufflé »

« Ce qui est surprenant vraiment » sourit Stiles « Étant donné que tu es un loup garou »

« C'est juste que… » souffla Derek.

« Je t'ai coupé le souffle bébé ? Boobelah ? Bae ? » sourit effrontément Stiles, en enfonçant ses doigts de manière répétée dans les côtes de Derek.

« S'il te plait ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça » gémit Derek mais il se pencha tout de même contre le toucher de Stiles.

« Mon Poussin ? Mon chou ? Mon nounours ? Derbea… » Stiles continua jusqu'à ce que Derek ne le fasse taire avec un baiser long et langoureux.

* * *

Stiles enroula fermement ses bras autour du cou de Derek alors que celui-ci le portait dans les escaliers, son visage enfoncé dans le cou de Derek, son nez se frottant contre la barbe de l'autre homme qui était présente sur sa mâchoire. Les bras de Derek étaient solides autour de Stiles, même quand il déposa avec précaution le jeune homme sur le lit.

Stiles leva les bras et posa ses lèvres contre celles de Derek avant qu'il ait une chance de s'éloigner et Derek sourit dans le baiser.

« Alors… » dit Derek alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de Stiles sur les draps, sa main se posant sur la cuisse de Stiles, au dessus du plâtre « Demain »

« Ouais » Stiles souffla profondément et il n'était pas entièrement sûr de pourquoi il était nerveux dans le fait de retirer son plâtre. Il devrait être heureux.

« Ça ira » dit Derek comme s'il pouvait lire les pensées de Stiles, puis il prit le tee shirt que Stiles portait au lit et le jeta sur la tête de Stiles « Maintenant prépare-toi pour aller au lit » Et Derek se leva du lit.

Stiles enleva son tee shirt de sa tête, le serrant contre son torse alors qu'il demandait « Derek ? »

Derek le regarda en souriant doucement.

« Tu restes ici cette nuit ? » demanda Stiles, ses lèvres se courbant.

Derek restait toujours quand le père de Stiles travaillait la nuit, mais au rez-de chaussée, sur le canapé où il pouvait entendre si Stiles avait besoin de lui mais tout en lui laissant sa vie privée. Stiles en avait marre de la vie privée. Pas quand il pouvait partager des choses avec Derek.

Le visage de Derek se fendit en un grand sourire et il acquiesça « Je reviens »

Stiles réussit à se déshabiller de manière inélégante tandis que Derek se rendait au rez-de chaussée pendant une seconde (pour prendre ses affaires et être sûr que les portes étaient fermées) Ses vêtements se retrouvèrent jetés sur la chaise près de son bureau avant qu'il ne se manœuvre prudemment sous les couvertures en boxer et tee shirt. Il se déplaça sur le côté du lit, faisant de la place pour Derek tandis qu'il faisait en sorte que son plâtre se retrouve vers le bord du lit.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Derek pour revenir, en boxer et tee shirt lui aussi et Stiles souleva les draps pour que Derek puisse s'y glisser.

« Merci » dit Stiles alors que Derek enroulait ses bras autour de Stiles, le tirant un peu plus près.

« Au moins à partir de demain, tu arrêteras de me remercier » sourit doucement Derek avec un éclat amusé dans les yeux.

« Jamais » Stiles sourit de manière satisfaite, en ancrant son regard dans celui de Derek.

« Va dormir » dit Derek en levant un petit peu les yeux au ciel alors que ses joues se réchauffaient et Stiles se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, posant sa tête sur le torse de Derek.

« Quand j'aurais plus ce plâtre, je te ferais à dîner » marmonna Stiles en enroulant sa main autour de la taille de Derek.

« Ouais ? » fredonna Derek, son torse vibrant contre l'oreille de Stiles.

« Ouais » acquiesça Stiles en déposant un baiser sur la peau de Derek « Et on va sortir sans que tu n'ais à me pousser dans un fauteuil roulant ou que tu n'ais à me porter à l'étage et tout ça »

« J'aime bien te porter… » dit Derek en frottant sa joue sur le dessus de la tête de Stiles.

« Et si moi je te portais ? » murmura Stiles en fermant les yeux.

« Et si on essayait de ne pas te casser le dos ? » répliqua Derek en pouffant doucement.

« Très bien, je vais faire d'autres choses que tu as fait pour moi ces dernières semaines » souffla Stiles, son pouce frottant la taille de Derek.

« Tu vas pas m'aider à pisser » marmonna Derek pince sans rire.

« T'es pas drôle » dit Stiles malgré le fait qu'il faisait un grand sourire.

« Je suis hilarant » chuchota Derek en enfonçant son nez dans les cheveux de Stiles.

Stiles ne le contredit pas, il se contenta de resserrer un petit peu plus ses bras alors qu'il se détendait contre le torse de Derek, écoutant son souffle s'égaliser.

Peut être que se casser le genou n'avait pas été si mauvais après tout ?

* * *

 **Alors comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Pas de citron cette fois ci, on reste dans le fluff complet.**

 **Sachez que nous sommes début juillet mes loulous et comme d'habitude (pour ceux qui me connaissent depuis quelques temps) je ne vais pas poster pendant l'été pour pouvoir m'avancer sur mes traductions. On se retrouve donc le 3 septembre mes loulous pour de nouvelles aventures.**

 **En attendant je suis toujours présente en commentaires ou sur ma page Facebook.**

 **Passez de bonnes vacances mes loulous et sachez que vous êtes toujours ma plus grande motivation pour traduire.**


End file.
